Juubi Of Nerima
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Summary: Ranma was about to fall into the jusenkyo water's only for a blonde-haired man to rescue him, his name was Naruto Namikaze The Juubi No Yoko he has been searching worlds to find someone who he can pass on his teachings to and when he looked into Ranma's memories he found someone who was just like him and decides to teach him everything he knows so he won't be anyone's meal ticket. Godlike Ranma, Akane, Gendo, and Kuno Extreme Bashing.**

**I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2**

* * *

Chapter 1

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A black haired boy standing at 3'8, a black karate training gi black onyx eye's this is Ranma Saotome and he is falling toward a pond thanks to his idiot freeloader of a father forcing him into a Seppuku contract that saddened his mother Nodoka making him wish he could beat the bastard bloody.

He was then caught by a blond haired man with black highlights, height 6'5, lean muscles that could crush a boulder with ease, he is wearing black pants, black tobi, a tight black turtleneck over it is a red vest with the kanji for Juubi No Yoko on the back and silver nodachi strapped to his hip with a purple hilt (Ryuujin Jakka).

Ranma looks at the man in awe feeling the power and wisdom in those eye's except they feel the same pain and loneliness as him it was like they were the same yet different, but Ranma see's they are on the ground and watches the man set him on his two feet.

"Are you alright kid?" The man asked softly getting a nod from Ranma and was about to ask him a question only for the most hated person to yell out loud.

"BOY GET YOU LAZY BUTT UP HERE!" A fat man in a gray training gi shouted his black eye's holding arrogance, and greed and a manipulative look that put a severe frown on the blond man's face.

_'That look is the same one on that old bastard's face when I was little!' _The blond growled inwardly narrowing his eye's before using his eye's to read Ranma's memories and a black aura exploded off of him in anger at this disgusting man doing this to his son.

Ranma feel's the aura slam down on everyone in the area excluding him since it made him feel protected and warm while Genma feels a massive weight dropping down on him and glared at the man that dared do this to him and looked to Ranma or help only to see absolute loathing and hatred in his son's eye's.

"Kid." He called Ranma out getting the boy's attention turning to him with curious eye's.

"Would you like for me to adopt you as my own?" He asked not taking his eye's of Genma who is trying to use his Ki to break free while Ranma's face lit up with a huge grin before hugging the man tightly saying yes over and over which made the man smile before his finger lit up with black flames and poked as Ranma's features changed his eye's turned to a scarlet red, with a slit in the middle and a black scalera (Kurama's eye color), his hair turned a golden blond with black highlights while his skin turned a very tanned color and a red aura burst from him and kneeled as he felt his muscles and bones getting stronger and denser his mind more clearer and sharper than ever.

The man smiled at his son "It's good to meet you Ranma Uzumaki Namikaze." He grinned as Ranma smirked showing his larger than average canines giving him a vulpine look which amused the older man as it reminded him of his old partner.

A girl wearing a yellow bandana looked at Ranma with a blush and forgot all of her dislike of him and felt attracted "My kami he'll be so handsome when he's older." She squealed which the man heard and gave a blushing Ranma a teasing grin.

"Seem's someone's already got a stalker." He teased Ranma who scratches his neck sheepishly while the man checked Ranma's energy level's only to for his eye's to bulge at seeing his son's high levels.

_"My kami this is the same amount of chakra as Chomei!, seem's he'll be able to use the Kage Bunshin to it's full effect thanks to him inheriting my immunity to the mental backlash." _He grinned internally before snapping his fingers as a portal opens and grabs Ranma's hand ignoring Genma's outraged yells.

Ranma turned his head slowly toward Genma who suddenly felt small at the cold, uncaring look on his face that made Naruto quirk a brow impressed "Farewell Genma the only one i love is Nodoka unlike you who would sell me to others just for food!" He spat in disgust with Naruto giving him a look of hatred since it reminded him of thos villagers.

"He is the son of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze now farewell Genma-teme, he will only comeback if he so choose's to after he takes up my title that is and where he go's time will be slower allowing him the chance to master everything i will teach him and don't worry he'll master this world's Ki and Chi easily after i get done with him and treat him like one of my own good luck surviving your wife's wrath." Naruto smirked seeing Genma's reddening face as they walked into the portal.

"I hope you come back Ranma-kun..." The girl whispered before jumping off to her next destination to train more.

* * *

**(Naruto's Dimension)**

"Welcome to your new home Soichi." said Naruto with a soft smile as he watched his son check everything inside the huge compound before meeting Naruto in the living room to discuss his training.

"Ranma-kun i will warn you that this training is very dangerous and could end up killing you do you still want to continue." Naruto said softly like a parent should and gasped seeing the familiar determination and fire he had in his younger day's.

"I won't let you down Tou-san!" Ranma declared making Naruto smirk.

"Alright I want you to look deep within you to feel a warm prescence and i want you to pull it out and do this hand sign." He showed Ranma a cross shaped seal and watched as he sat down cross legged and concentrated 1 minute later a huge red flame like aura burst from him and caused Naruto to have to cover his eye's.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Ranma roared as multiple poof's sounded in the room opening his eye's Naruto looked to see five-thousand copies of Ranma and shook his head at the feeling of Deja-vu before creating 5 copies of himself.

"Group 1 follow Clone 1 for Taijutsu." One-thousand clones followed CNaruto 1

"Group 2 follow clone 2 for Ninjutsu, Chakra Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation!" Clone 2 motioned group 2 to one of the other rooms.

"Group 3 Genjutsu, Sensor, and Tracking Training." Group 3 followed Clone 3.

"Group 4 Kenjutsu and Battoujutsu Training." Group 4 followed Clone 4.

"Group 5 Fuuinjutsu and Chakra control." Group 5 followed Clone 5 outside to a forest area with waterfalls and boulders.

Naruto turned to Ranma with a sadistic grin that made the boy sweat nervously as his father cracked his knuckles "For the original we will be doing hardcore physical training, weapons training, and sparring prepare for hell." He chuckled evilly as Ranma's tortured screams rang through the dimension scaring Naruto's clones and Ranma's.

Going to be very interesting years that's for sure.

**(Timeskip-3 years)**

Naruto coughed up blood as he feel's himself fading "I guess this is it huh i get to join Kaa-san and Tou-san in the afterlife while Ranma-kun take's my title." He chuckled humorlessly as he looked at his son who has surpassed him in everything.

Ranma stands at 5'10 very tall for his age, his blonde and black high lighted hair flows down his back and jaw length bangs covering one of his eye's, his eye's holding wisdom, confidence, coldness, and power that would make many quake in fear, his toned muscles bulging under his tight clothes black anbu pants, black zobi, a black skintight sleeveless turtleneck, with a black high collar jonin style vest unzipped a little showing his six pack muscles.

"Dispell everyone!" He ordered his clones who all poofed while he closed his eye's to organize his memories before summoning more clones to master the stances as he used the Nanto Seiken and Hokuto Shinken to decimate his clone army with Naruto watching in pride and coughed loudly falling to his knee's alerting Ranma who's eye's widened and rushed to his father's side to heal him only for Naruto to stop him.

"Father, please let me heal you!" Ranma pleaded tears falling from his eye's while Naruto chuckled weakly.

"It's too late Soichi, my time as the Juubi No Yoko is up i have to be with my Kaa-san and Tou-san, now I hearby relinquish my title as the Juubi No Yoko to you Ranma Uzumaki Namikaze!" He declared before channeling all fo his energies into Ranma's bodie who grunts as he feel's his body get even more stronger and his mind becoming even more sharper, his eye's turning to his father's Eternal Rinnegan and whisker marks forming on his face,knowledge of everything Naruto learned and mastered filled his head before gasping.

Naruto smiled softly as his body started to fade "Remember son i will always love you even in the afterlife don't let Genma or anyone push around show them not to mess with Uzumaki Namikaze way!" Naruto shouted which made Ranma's eye's turn hard and cold and nodded.

"Goodbye...Tou-san..." He whispered with tears running down his eye's as he sifts through his father's memories only or a particular one to make him roar in rage, sorrow and hatred seeing his father's own village turn on him just for becoming the new Juubi and thought he should be controlled.

"Son, don't blame Ten-chan, or Ino-chan they had no choice but to follow orders they may try to come for you make sure to kill those traitors!" Naruto breathed out before fading away into the wind leaving a sobbing Ranma who mourned for his father until he stopped.

Ranma picked up Naruto's nodachi and strapped it to his waist and slowly got up and as soon as his clones saw his eye's open they saw the flames of hell burning within those scarlet eye's that hold such coldness, power, and wisdom it would make even the Shinigami quake in fear.

Ranma snaps his finger as a portal opens showing the jusenkyo "Time to go home i guess, everyone dispell!" He ordered as the memories flooded his mind while he uses his inner mind to sort through the memories as Jusenkyo came into view and noticed he was at an old temple.

"Young man are you in need of shelter?" Asked a kind old lady who's eye's softened seeing the raging emotions go through his eye's while Ranma nodded quitely as the old woman dried his hair off and gave him some food to eat.

"Thank you Obaa-sama." he said respectfully which she just smiled at the respectful young man.

"Why do you hold such sadness and coldness in your eye's young one?" She asked softly while Ranma struggles to tell her but eventually does and by the end his eye's are running with tears while the woman is rubbing his back softly as she listened to what Genma had done to him and Nodoka and about Naruto's passing words and the memories which frankly disgusted her to think a village would turn on their savior just for power.

"Ranma-kun know i will always have a room for you if you stop by ok." Ranma nodded with a smile on his face before paying her and bid her goodbye and was about to head to Nerima where apparently he was supposed to go with Genma today.

Ranma suddenly frowned darkly seeing the one who ruined his family's life right in front of him. "We meet again Genma Saotome." Ranma spoke coldly resisting the urge to slice this man to a million pieces and burn him alive.

Genma frowned noticing the power rolling off his former son and he would not have that as he is supposed to be weak and easy to manipulate for Akane to take her stress out on not seeing Ranma's narrowed scarlet eye's before he vanished in a show of pure speed appearing at the end of the road just as the rain poured turning the greedy old man into a panda bear and chased after Ranma.

**(10 miles later-Nerima)**

Ranma looks at the sights around Nerima through his wet blond hair and smirked noticing the blushes on the girls passing by which he chuckled at knowing his father would tease him to no end while he became saddened since he won't see him again, but sensed someone trying to attack him from behind and blocked a furry paw of a panda and noticed it had Genma's Ki signature meaning he fell into the Jusenkyo of the panda bear.

"I really pity you becoming a panda when water touches you, glad i didn't fall into one of those cursed ponds now go away." He said coldly before throwing a fast jab launching a shockwave from the speed of the punch launching Genma into the wall cracking it before walking to the address on the paper and found out he had multiple contracts from different girls all under Genma's name which made his eye's darken with rage at this man trying to control his life, and decided right there he will not marry Akane since from the memories he stole from Genma she is prone to violence and is likely to hurt anyone who corrects her.

"AAAAGHH!" Genma roared swiping at Ranma only for the Nidaime Juubi to grab him by his ear and dragged the man roughly to the Tendo Residence. "You will answer for your crimes against me Genma." Ranma said in a deadly tone making everyone who heard him pity the panda who tried to struggle out of his son's grip hoping to seal his power away.

(Tendo Residence)

Knock Knock!

"Hmm I wonder who that is?" A black haired girl mused before walking to the door and opened it and blushed red at seeing a handsome boy with blonde hair with black streaks standing in the doorway dragging a struggling panda.

"Is this the Tendo Dojo?" Ranma asked politely getting a nod from he girl who can't help but blush at the sexy adonis before her before leading him into the living room where the rest of the family is sitting.

" I believe this panda is your friend." Ranma said politely before dumping a pot of hot water on the panda's head turning Genma back who roars in pain only getting a uncaring look from Ranma who sit's away from his former father.

looks at Genma in suprise "Genma-kun, did you come to fulfill that promise to unite the schools." He asked hopefully getting a nod from the wet Genma who grinned before stomping over to Ranma who doesn't even spar him a glance which pissed the man off and tried to punch the boy only to have his head slammed facefirst into the table splitting it in hald shocking them with his brutal strength.

"If you think i will marry girls i hardly know you are stupider than you look Genma-san." He said coldly making Soun, and Akane shiver at the boy's voice being colder than Nabiki who feel's aroused while Kasumi looks at him in awe "Ara Ara, impressive usage of Ki Ranma-kun." She said impressed.

"That wasn't Ki that was pure physical strength i worked my ass off to achieve and this bastard isn't my father!" He spat venomously at Genma making Soun frown wondering why he would hate Genma.

"My father is the former Juubi No Yoko Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Ranma said with finality getting a gasp from Kasumi.

"Your father was the Ten tailed fox demon." She said in awe while Genma narrows his eye's in anger at that man taking away his meal ticket.

"Yes, and he has taught me, and treated me like a son should be treated unlike this fucking windbag who only mooches off people and racks up large amount of debts!" He glared at Genma while Akane scoffs at him saying such fake things.

"Whatever you probably made that up." She snorted only for Ranma to snort back making Nabiki and Kasumi snicker at Akane's words not getting to him.

"I do not care about anyone's opinion so your's is moot point Akane-san." He said icily making Akane go red in and tried to smash him with a hammer only for it to blow up into bits of wood.

_Click!_

"That get's you killed for letting your emotions control you like that because i inherited my father's ability to sense negative emotions meaning i can read your every move." He said sheathing his nodachi in a black sheath that gave off a menacing aura.

"Where did you get that sword boy!" Genma demanded only for Ranma's eye's to give him an uninterested glance which pissed him off more at the disrespect his son has shown him.

"If you don't want to get sent to a zoo as a panda i suggest you shut your ass up now!" Ranma narrowed his scarlet eye's at Genma who sweats at the malice in his son's voice.

"I am not marrying this boy!" Akane screeched only to get a scoff from Nabiki and a disappointed look from Kasumi "Like anyone would want to marry a gorilla girl like you." Nabiki and Ranma snorted in unison before grinning at each other while Soun and Kasumi snicker at Akane's purpling face before stomping to the dojo to take out some anger on the training dummies.

"I'll be taking a bath to get ready for school in the morning." Ranma replied before walking to the onsen with Nabiki following him while Kasumi and Soun shake their heads at her perverted tendicies.

(With Ranma)

Ranma relaxes in the hot water before feeling a pair of breasts push into his back "Nabiki what are you doing?" Ranma asked calmly while Nabiki giggled before licking his neck slowly.

"Those words you spoke attracted me to you and your bad boy image didn't help in that regard as well." She teased only getting an amused smirk from Ranma who pinched her nipple making Nabiki moan from his soft touch.

"Are you sure you want to marry me Nabiki you hardly even know?" Ranma questioned her getting a smile from Nabiki.

"I have tried getting a boyfriend but all they want is my body and you only care about love, that's why i'm called the ice queen at Furinkan High School." She said sadly which Ranma nodded at before sighing.

"Ok, if it's ok with you i know Kasumi is considering it, but let's get something clear i will not tolerate your sister thinking she can use me as a punching bag last one who pulled that got his ass handed to him." Ranma smirked sadistically which aroused Nabiki which he smelt.

"Nabiki i had no idea you were into that stuff." He teased making Nabiki smirk sultrily and grinded her pelvis against his making him shudder in pleasure only to be interrupted by Akane and Kasumi coming in.

"PERVERTTTTT!" Akane screeched trying to hit Ranma only to get propelled out the roof by a shockwave.

"Shinra Tensei." Ranma said calmly shocking Kasumi and Nabiki at how he knocked Akane away.

"That was my manipulation of Gravity comes in handy, i'm turning in tonight Akane ruined the mood apparently." Ranma drawled before heading to his room wearing only a pair of boxers and turned off the lights only to feel Nabiki on him and covers over them.

"Go to sleep Ranma Baby, i'm your fiance and i want to start so sleep." She said quietly which he smiled at her truthfullness and went to sleep while putting seals on the door to keep anyone unwanted out until he took it down.

**(Next Morning)**

"Ranma Baby time to get up." Nabiki whispered in his ear getting a sigh from her fiance who sat up and got dressed in his clothes with a blushing Nabiki looking at him with glazed eye's which he shook his head at.

"I swear you are aroused so easily." He joked before walking out and dodged a kick form Genma and pushed him out a window and walked into the living room just as Kasumi served everyone sushi which he noted tasted very good.

"Excelllent cooking Kasumi-chan." Ranma said impressed making Kasumi blush while Nabiki grinned knowling while Genma tried to steal a piece of sushi from his plate only for his hand to get smacked by Ranma's sheath making him yelp.

"Touch my food i take that hand away." Ranma warned making Genma glare at his ungrateful son as everyone finished eating before leaving for school while Kasumi went to clean the house and Nabiki locked arms with Ranma walking to school ignoring a glaring Akane.

20 minutes later they reached the school gates and heard the sound of stomping and a mob of fights coming toward them and Akane who growls before rushing in and knocking each of them out "Her stance and movements are sloppy and is full of weak points even amateur would notice that Nabi-chan." He said dryly which Nabiki nods seeing as her sister never took training seriously and got arrogant and watched as she knocked out the last fight and a red rose was caught making her groan.

"We meet again my beautiful tigress, it is I Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder!" The senior said in a dramatic pose which Nabiki and Ranma deadpanned at how retarded it looked.

"That was the most gayest thing i have ever seen." He said in disgust with Nabiki agreeing with him causing everyone who heard them to laugh their asses off while Kuno glares at Ranma and points his bokken at him.

"Who are you commoner, and how do you know the white lily!" He demanded getting everyone's attention at the perosn he was talking to only for the girls to squeal at how hot Ranma looks and drool especially a girl wearing glasses.

"Ranma-kun." Ukyo said in disbelief.

Kuno had to dodge a blue sphere impacting the ground causing a crater to form making everyone gulp and look at Ranma's hand sparking with blue electricity with a cold impassive look in his eye's "My name is Ranma Uzumaki Namikaze and call your better's a commoner i will make sure you won't be able to hold a bokken for a long time." Everyone got a icy chill down their spine at the dark tone in his voice which made the girls more attracted to him while Akane frowns at her supposed to be punching bag acting like this and plans on reversing that.

"Who are you to threaten the Kendo Captain of Furinkan Highschool i shall smite thee!" The idiot stabbed at Ranma only to get a palm to the face from Ranma knocking him into the tree making him groan in pain before getting up as Ranma jumps to the ground cracking it making the students gulp.

"I won't even need to remove any of my weights to take you down Kuno-san." He said cooly before motioning Kuno to bring it which made the man growl before sending a barrage of stabs that in his mind were only at mid-chunin speed which wasn't enough to faze him.

"Your attacks are still slow." Ranma said dodging the barrage of slashes and stabs from the Kendo Captain getting gasps form everyone including Ukyo and Nabiki seeing him not move from the same spot.

_"Not even Grandmaster level fighters can manage that!" _Ukyo thought in shock before a blush overcame her face at the graceful movements of her fiance.

**Mask by Aqua Timez**

Ranma ducks under a slash and a stab before launching a side kick launching Kuno back causing him to get angrier and sloppy and nearly injured Nabiki with the wind pressure from a slash which Ranma narrowed his eye's at as the sky turns dark raining "Nabiki go to class i'll be there i'm going to teach this prick what happens when you hurt my fiance." He said coldly whihc made Nabiki blush before running to class with her friends bombarding her with questions about Ranma.

"You are weak Commoner if all you do is dodge like a rat!" Kuno jeered only for something to slam into his face cracking his jaw slightly while Ranma's fist steamed a bit getting eyes from some people hidden as that was the same type of Taijutsu used by someone they know only for their eye's to widen seeing the whisker marks on Ranma's cheek's.

_"He passed on his title already!"_

"I have had enough of your arrogance to think i would be a fiance to Akane i only choose who will love me for me not because of my reputation like my father back at his home and his traitor friends!" Ranma's scarlet eye's glowed with hate, coldness, and malice making the hidden ninja narrow their eye's at this boy knowing about that.

"Your father probably deserved it!" Akane sneered with Kuno making Nabiki blast her with killing intent only for a hazy red aura to burst from Ranma who's eye's are glinting coldly.

He cracks his knuckles "You will be joining your fanboy in the infirmary after i get done with you." He said in a cold, dark tone and disappeared before punching both of them in the chest embedding them in the wall and started to punch them deeper into the wall making the one's hidden flinch at the rage in his eye's especially a raven haired boy.

Ranma stops leaving both of them a bruised mess and snorts "You two aren't even worth to kill, do yourself a favor and go die in a ditch that's all your good for anyway." He said harshly making everyone except Nabiki wince at the harsh tone before walking in as the hidden one's disappear to report.

"Why did that baka do something that reckless as to pass his title onto a boy like that!" A pink haired girl screeched.

"I don't see how what that boy has is any of your buisness, Pinky!" A bun-haired girl growled.

"Look we need to wait till he's alone to take him back to Konoha in Naruto's place understand." A scarecrow looking man ordered only to get a snort from a blond girl.

"Real smart Kakashi-san, did you see the hate, coldness, and bloodlust in his eye's that was worser than Naruto's and Kurama's put together, and you heard what he said he will have no qualms about killing those who caused his father grief." She shot at them making some wince and others frown.

"It had to be done it was for the good of the village, and i'm sure he dosen't have control over his power at all." A dog looking boy said cockily getting deadpan stares from the two girls.

"Kiba, his chakra is in perfect sync including his other energie's and he has Naruto's sword with him." THey growled at him making the others shudder at the scars that blade gave them.

"Let's just get ready to capture him, it's for the good of Konoha." Kakahsi ordered getting irritated sighs from Tenten and Ino before following unaware of their objective hearing them and poofed.

(With Ranma)

_"Hmph, so they're hear already took them long enough now i'll get payback for my father, Leaf nin!" _He sneered inwardly while taking notes on math sitting next to Nabiki who keep's nibbling his ear and had to refrain from losing control of himself before hearing the lunch bell only for a brown-haired girl to walk up to them.

Ranma blinks "Ukyo?" The girl nodded excitedly as Ranma hugs her tightly whispering apologizing words to his other fiance while Akane growls before stomping off.

"Ukyo-chan i'm sorry i ran off Genma, kept trying to use me as a meal ticket to eat all the time i didn't mean for your dowry to get stolen." He said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, so your new father passed away huh?" She asked sadly which Ranma nodded painfully before heaidng to the lunch room with his fiances comforting him and decided to eat while talking about what happened the ears they were away only for one person they did not want to see walk in.

"Where is thy foul sorcerer!" Kuno shouted making everyone point to the table to back and stomped toward Ranma and his fiances.

"Leave my sight Kuno!" Ranma said coldly making everyone back away knowing he is about to hurt someone from the groaning metal of his fork.

"Ranma-kun, calm down he isn't worth it." Ukyo said soothingly which he nodded before going back to his food which pissed kuno off enough to split the table in two destroying their food making their faces darken.

"Get up commoner-GACK!" He screamed in pain as Ranma kicked him through 5 walls leading to classroom's before going back to class sitting down to wait for his last class to start before sensing the same people who were watching him outside.

He looks out the window with a cold look in his eye that made them recoil at the hate in his eye that only increased when he spotted Sasuke and made a cutting motion across his neck and pointed at Sasuke who flinched "Don't forget to pick your gravestone trash." He said coldly before walking away from the window leaving a very scared leaf team.

"I think he got Naruto's memories as well and i mean everything." Sasuke said gravelly making everyone except Ino and Tenten who were blushing turn ashen white while Kakashi and Tenzo are frowning.

"We're sealing those memories away as soon as possible." He ordered getting nods before walking off.

Back with Ranma he is in P.E. his favorite class even thought it is the last which allows him to blow off some steam using the punching bags, and was kinda enjoying it even if the girls were watching with hungry looks as his naked chest was on show his muscles flexing with every punch, jab, and kick.

He see's that school is almost up and decides to show the other pricks in school he is not to be messed with and knows the Konoha Nin are watching and launches a punch stopping it one inch from the bag and watches as it explodes sending sand everywhere making the one's who annoy Ranma pale and sweat at his predatory smirk while Nabiki and Ukyo feel aroused and the Konoha Nin wondering if this is such a good idea well Ino and Tenten are thinking that.

**(1 hour later-Nerima Streets)**

Ranma walks on the fence while Nabiki and Akane walk on the ground before Nabiki asks him a question "Ranma Baby could you teach me to fight the same way you do?" Ranma nodded "Just remember Nabi-chan this training i will not coddle you and i'll give you a chance to back out ok." He said concerned which Nabiki smirked and nodded before dashing off to the house dragging Akane with her making him chuckle at her determination.

_"Just like with Tou-san." _He mused sadly before jumping onto the lake near the fence without disturbing the water and manipulates it to swirl around him like a snake "I know you're there Konoha nin." He said boredly as they appeared in front of him with a frown on their face.

Ranma chuckles scornfully "So these are the pieces of garbage except the blond and panda-chan who treated my father like some property!" He said glaring deeply at Sakura who shivers in fear while Tenzo tries to ensnare him with his Mokuton only for it to break apart.

"You forget trash, the Juubi is the main reason all of your bloodlines exist and i can easily take them away permanently since you ruined my tou-san's life." Ranma said coldly making Kiba growl at him.

"You will be coming with us in Naruto's place under the order's of Tsunade-sama and Jariya-sama Ranma-san." Shino said with finality only for Ranma to snort dismissively.

"Tou-san, passed his title onto me once i surpassed him, what thinks you have any chance against me since neither of you beside's Ino and Tenten have trained and relied on your pathetic bloodline and i especially am disgusted at hot the Sandaime put him on a dysfunctional team like you, pinky, and raven boy!" He jabbed at each of them making them frown.

"Jinchuuriki's need to be controlled it has been that way since they were captured by the Shodaime." Tenzo said in a superior tone only for Ranma to give an amused chuckle.

"You're wrong." They got confused looks "The Bijuu are son's and daughter's of the Rikudo Sennin and it was his idea to spread chakra to the world, but every single one of you have abused severely for your own selfish uses." He said with each sentence getting harsher and harsher pissing Sakura if because she was supposed to gain Naruto's heritage along with Sasuke.

He turns to Sakura "You are just like my father described of your clan." He sneered making Sakura wince.

"Slutty."

"Greedy"

"Arrogant!"

"Manipulative!"

"And most of all disgusting!" He snarled at Sakura his killing intent rising making Sakura shed tears while Sasuke frowns at him.

"You are nothing like Naruto, Ranma." Sasuke said scathingly only to get an uncaring stare.

"Like your opinion matters, Uchiha, do you know what my father said when i asked about Team 7." He said sweetly making Kakashi narrow his eye's.

"He said they are nothing, but cowards, traitors, copycats, and are no worse than Orochimaru's way's of treating family like weapons and as for you Sakura and Sasuke he wanted to use Kurama's chakra on you to watch you die slowly while he showed Sakura's severed head right in front of you." He cackled madly getting shocked looks from Team 7 at the words of Naruto never knowing he wanted to do that.

"And Hatake he hate's you, his godparents, Tenzo, and Konoha with all of his being and places them as the worser trash than Madara Uchiha who he respects for teaching him the true way of how Konoha works and i agree with him, Konoha is nothing, but a shell of it's self." He finished coldly with Ino and Tenten looking sad before making a decision before tossing their headbands into the water shocking them except Ranma who gives them an approving nod.

"We want nothing to do with traitors especially forcing us to treat Naruto like that, i'd rather be with his son Ranma." Ino and Tenten said truthfully before shunshining beside Ranma with their henges released showing themselves to be wearing the same cloaks the Akatsuki wore except they're's were more fitting allowing them more mobility like Tobi's clothing with Gunbai attached to their backs.

"It was for the good of the village you know that, his friends were supposed to tie him to the village." Tenzo argued only to get cruel chuckles from Ranma and Ino.

"The only real traitors are you." Tenten said coldly reminding Sasuke of his brother Itachi who hate's him.

"Enough bickering i suggest you take your garbage and leave Nerima and tell your Hokage and Toad Sannin to piss of Naruto's will lives on through me and it was only thanks to that poison from Madara that he died!" He said hatefully.

"We are not leaving without you gaki." Kiba growled only for Ranma to glare at him deeply making him shake in his sandals.

"You are the most disgraceful ninja i have ever seen, you are no better than those bastards of Kumo!" He said in a dark tone making nearly everyone go wide eyed at his proclamation.

"I'm sorry Ranma-san, but you have no choice but to come with us or we will use force!" Shino warned with his the others with his sensei performing signs for a genjutsu only to cry out in pain from getting smacked by a wall of wind from Ramna using a Gunbai.

He holds his hand out toward Kiba and Akamaru "Bansho Ten'in!" He shouted as he snatched the two from their spots grabbing them by their necks and smashed their heads together knocking them out instantly making them pale.

"You have the Rinnegan!" Kakashi said incredulously.

"It's not the original Rinnegan it's the combo of the Rinnegan and the Eternal Mangekyo of Madara Uchiha and i have it mastered further than Tou-san since i don't suffer any mental backlash form shadow clones what so ever." He smirked before slamming his hands together "Suiton: Tajuu Suiryuudan No Jutsu!" He roared as twenty water dragons formed in mid-air and began bombarding the others, catching Sakura, Sasuke, and nearly Kakashi and Tenzo who managed to dodge.

"Raiton: Jibashi!" Ino shouted before forming the monkey seal "Water Style: Grand Tsunami!" The two element jutsu collided forming an electrified Tsunami that managed to clip Tenzo and Kakashi making them scream in pain.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ranma thrust his fist forward firing a massive dragon of pure ki into them causing an explosion that sent the unconscious Jounin flying to shore leaving an unimpressed Ino and Tenten.

"So wanna go on a date Ranma-kun." Ino batted her eye's at him getting a smirk from him and Tenten only to dodge a lightning infused fist from Sasuke who tryed to stop only for a swirling sphere surrounded by water to hit him in the gut getting gasped as to the others remembering that jutsu.

"Suiton: Rasengan!" He shouted as he overloaded it blasting Sasuke to the ground causing a crater from the propulsion knocking him unconscious while Sakura is healing the other's.

He wraps his hands around Ino's and Tenten's waist who had seductive smirks on their faces "Tell, Konoha there's already a Nidaime Juubi No Yoko in town!" He shouted before vanishing in a swirl of purple fire leaving a scared Sakura with an injured team.

**(Tendo Residence)**

Nabiki looks up to see her fiance appear with Ino and Tenten getting a teasing grin form Nabiki "Already got me some new harem sisters Ranma Baby." She teased only to yelp from him smacking her rear with a seductive smirk on his face while Ino and Tenten look at him with awe at his boldness.

"BOY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AKANE-GACK!" Genma was about to yell only for Ranma to kick him in the throat stopping him form speaking before booting his ass out of the room making Ino and Tenten stare at him in shock.

"That bastard tried to use me to mooch off other people while it causes trouble for me can you please talk with Nabiki or whatever i have to take a fucking bath because of my shitty ass day!" He ranted before slamming the door shut leaving three silent girls.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ino asked concerned for him.

Nabiki sighs before explaining how Ranma's life was like getting angered and horrified looks at how Genma did that to Ranma and vowed to be with Ranma it was what Naruto would have wanted and became interested that she wanted to be like them.

"Don't think it will be easy we will be driving you into the ground so prepare to beg for **mercy!"** They said demonically making Nabiki whimper knowing she is going to be sore.

**(Timeskip-1 week later)**

"Hmm, this is Furinkan Highschool maybe i could find Ranma-kun here?" A black haired girl wondered before walking through the gates only to bump into the person she was looking for.

"Ryo-chan?" Ranma questioned getting a rapid nod from his crush who gave him a big hug while Akane screamed pervert and tried to hit again only for Ryo to snap it in half before using a weighted umbrella to knock her out before jumping on her crush's back with a happy grin nuzzling into his neck affectionately.

"Another one Ranma-kun?" Ino questioned dryly making Ryo eye them carefully before giving him an approving nod.

"Let's head to Ukyo-chan's restaraunt" He offered before heading to his fiance's diner.

"Hey Ranma-kun, miss me." Ukyo smiled seductively getting a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Just came to get something to eat with the girls, haivng any desert?" asked Ranma only for a double banana split sundae to appear on the table with a few straws which they digged in eagerly only to hear a rumbling sound that made him groan.

"Ranma-kun who is that?" Ukyo asked looking at a speeding purple haired girl with a sword and a maraca.

"Amazon, she is trying to make me her husband!" He deadpanned as the girl broke down the wall pointing a sword at him.

"Shampoo for the last time i will not marry you because of some clan law." He tried to explain to her.

"Airen, when will you give up and accept me!" She cooed in broken japanese.

"Shampoo i remember something sense i bet you in that match years ago you have to agree to be my wife." He said slyly with Ino and Nabiki snickering while Shampoo pouted before sitting beside him and ate some ice cream as well.

"Ranma-kun, where's retarded panda?" She asked bluntly getting snorts of laughter from Ranma and Ukyo while Ino and Tenten were letting out squeals of laughter at the nickname for Genma.

"Well..." He trailed off noticing Nabiki's evil grin which he copied "I can take you to where he is after we finish eating if you want." He offered which got a smooch form the amazon girl before finishing the food and paying Ukyo who bid them goodbye.

They arrived at the dojo and saw in the living room Genma in his panda form who looked like a deer caught in the headlights seeing a smirking Shampoo twirling a maracca in her hand while Ranma and his girls are looking away with a whistle.

"So you're the one who tried to get my Airen cursed?" She asked sweetly making Genma run for his life causing Shampoo to wreck the hallway's until they reached the yard which she proceeded to beat the shit out of him in his human form while pouring salt on his wounds making him scream in pain as she did it with sadistic glee while Kasumi looked at Genma with a snicker before going to the kitchen to cook where she found Ranma cooking instead.

"Ranma-kun you cook?" She asked since no one tried to cook except her and tried to peek at the food only for Ranma to wag his finger at her in a mock chiding way making her pout cutely only to get a kiss on the lips making her blushy and poke her fingers shyly.

"Go to the table with the other's it'll be a suprise..." He whispered in her ear making her get a shudder at his hot voice in her ear before walking to the table quickly with Nabiki who smirked at her.

"So have you decided about Ranma-kun Kasumi?" The blackmailer asked innocently wearing some black biker shorts and a tight sleeveless shirt showing her muscled frame from the slave driving ways of Tenten, Ino, and Ranma, she found out her affinty's the other night were Water,Fire,Lighting, and Earth which were extremely powerful giving her the ability to use offensive, and defensive jutsu, she used the Kage Bunshin daily thanks to her reserves being Kage level already and her perfect control which allowed her to soak up their lessons like a sponge, She stands at High Anbu-Mid-Sannin currently making her giddy and her speed being faster than Ranma using 2% of his speed which was nothing to scoff at.

Kasumi blushed sneaking glances at Ranma making Akane frown since Ranma was supposed to be attracted to her that was what Genma promised right, before watching Ranma come out of the kitchen with Choclate cake, seafood, and rice making their mouths water before digging in and had to threaten Genma multiple times not to steal Kasumi, or Nabiki's food with Ino and Tenten almost slicing his finger off and discussed Nabiki's training and what for her to take up.

Ranma uses his doujutsu to create a messenger bird before writing a letter to his former mother Nodoka to come visit him at the Dojo with a eager,anxious look on his face "I hope we can be something else than Mother and Son even though Naru tou-san changed my Dna Nodoka." He sighed.

**(Genma Residence)**

A brown haired woman with beautiful features was practicing her swords swings only for a cute bird to land on her shoulder with a note in it's beak getting a curious look from Nodoka "I wonder who this could be from?" She wondered before reading the letter only to cry out in happiness.

_Dear Nodoka-chan._

_This is Ranma, i know we haven't been in contact with each other, but i want to start over as something else Kaa-san, because Naruto-Tou-san changed me completely, and i want to speak to you about that seppuku pledge he forged to mooch off people, i am this close from killing him so please visit me and my fiances i want you in my life Nodoka._

_From Ranma Uzumaki Namikaze._

_P.S. Neuter Genma for me will ya No-chan._

Nodoka giggles at her former son's words, but widen's at his surnames "He's the son of the Juubi No Yoko, i don't think i can do this it's so immoral..." She tried to convince herself only for her Supressed instincts to resurface.

_"You know you want to be something more than just mother and son Ni-chan." _Perverted Nodoka said smoothly making Nodoka shake her head to denie it , but feel's herself agreeing with Perverted Nodoka pointing out the positives till innocent strict Nodoka was no more now there was Immoral Nodoka and right now she has to meet her Ranma now.

She dashes out of her house before taking a train to Nerima with thoughts of Ranma on her mind.

**(4 days later Tendo Residence)**

Ranma was just washing his hair wearing only some anbu pants and heard a knock at the door and go's to answer and catches the blade of a sword with a smirk "Best ya got Kaa-san?" He teased his former mother who hugs him tightly breathing in his scent before feeling his muscles with a blush.

"Wonderful splendid growth." She shuddered at the rippling muscles on his body which he smirks at before motioning her inside where everyone else was with Genma sweating while Ino and Ranma's other fiances perking up at seeing his former mother.

"Ohaiyo Minna!" Nodoka greeted them before smiling sweetly at Genma who is sweating a waterfall.

"Now about that Seppuku pledge." She said casually before pulling out a contract and ripping it in half making Genma panick inwardly that was supposed to secure his meal ticket while Ranma smirks triumphantly before introducing Nodoka to his fiances and girlfriends only to be blushing madly a the vivid details of her former son's body.

He smiles looking up at the sky "Thing's are looking up now, just have to tolerate Akane, and Genma for now." He mused before sparring with Nabiki.

Konoha won't be getting him not any day soon even if he has to destroy it himself!

* * *

**Whew that was tiring require me all night to finish.**

**If you're wondering why im using things from Fotns is because Naruto as the Juubi had a lot of knowledge in his traveling of worlds and i am very sorry i had him die, but it was necessary for the plot so don't flame me.**

**Will i have Ranma destroy Konoha maybe, maybe not depends on how the story goes.**

**If you have any Ranma 1/2 godlike requests please PM me i like doing godlike stories.**

**Updates are going slow for now, but i'll update Naruto Of the Nine Path's once i have time so please Review on my excellent job**

**I'm also interested in Harry Potter Uchiha challenge, Smart, Godlike, Elemental, Grey, Master Occulemency Harry, Itachi-like Harry plz PM me for a challenge on this.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
